


Shipwrecked

by SianLeCrazz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Changed, Hurt/Comfort, Lian Yu, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Rebirth, Smut, The Hood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SianLeCrazz/pseuds/SianLeCrazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak and Robert Queen decide to take a six month trip around the world for the sake of Queen's Consolidated. A lot can happen in six months... things can change and people can change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story for your eyeballs, hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions are much appreciated.
> 
> Also posted on Fanfiction.net.

Felicity couldn't help but fiddle with her engagement ring.

This was definitely going to be hard. She'd never been separated from Oliver for a long period of time before, so this six month time period is going to be tough.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver is an absolute sweetheart, even if he doesn't want to admit it to himself.

Oliver has many faces, all different types of personas.

With her, he's sweet and considerate, and just so incredibly loving.

With his family, he's very similar with them as he is to her. Oliver loves his family; he would do anything for them.

Oliver's heart is definitely bigger than his ego, Felicity thinks.

With the public and the media, Oliver always appears cold and calculated and very into his women.

That isn't what he is at all, Felicity argues with herself.

Oliver didn't always get along with people, but he is still extremely likeable.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the past year, Felicity has received the greatest opportunity she could ever have. She has melded into the Queen family extraordinary well. She has the opportunity to love Oliver, which she is extremely thankful for. Felicity was very hesitant about Oliver when she first met him, but she quickly warmed up to him. His gorgeous relaxed smile totally melted her heart.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity also noticed that Oliver has the best relationship with his sister, then his mother and then is father.

Robert Queen is a man who is very quiet, which surprises most. In the Queen family home, he tends to keep himself. Felicity notices how much time he spends in his office or talking with Walter Steele or Malcolm Merlyn. Robert Queen is all business. Robert is the hardest one to break. He doesn't smile often, and Felicity can see how much of an effect that has on Thea and Oliver, even Moira. Robert isn't the caring husband or adoring father that he is expected to be. Felicity often questions Moira and Robert's marriage, and how true it really is. She never expresses her thoughts out loud though, which is definitely for the best.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity definitely has doubts that are now gathering at the back of her mind. Can she really do this? Can she leave Oliver for six months? Can she spend six months with Robert Queen?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity relaxes even further into the bed, sighing as the feeling of the fine silk sheets rubs against her smooth sensitive skin.

Felicity's eyes close momentarily, feeling oh so relaxed.

She is instantly startled when she hears a strong knock at their bedroom door. Felicity shouts her approval before the door swings open, and there Oliver stands with a mischievous grin on his face.

He shuts the door quietly, and takes in her appearance, the appearance of his future wife. He really cannot wait for the day when he can call Felicity his wife. What a relief it will be, he thinks.

Oliver crawls slowly onto the bed, Felicity still hasn't moved, but her eyes are half-opened and lust has filled her face.

Oliver's eyes take in her appearance, from her golden halo hair, to her perky full breasts, to her long black-painted toes. Felicity is absolutely perfect, from her head to her toes.

Oliver leans over his future wife, his lips coming down over hers, and licking off all of her berry lip gloss, that tasted very similar to vanilla. Oliver loves her taste, she is so unique and Oliver could taste her all day, if she'd let him.

Their tongues intertwine, and they begin the dance they know so well.

Oliver's hands slide up to her hips, and in return, Felicity groans into his mouth. Oliver loves how responsive she is to his touch. He's never had a woman like her, and he'll never have another woman like her again.

Felicity is now wide awake and responding to each and every one of Oliver's ministrations.

Felicity's nimble fingers slide down to the bottom of Oliver's grey printed t-shirt, she slides it up his well-toned body, scratching his skin as she goes, which in turn makes Oliver growl slightly under his breath. Oliver helps Felicity fully lift his shirt off of him; he can see her eyes scanning his body, appreciating ever curve and every pleasant note.

Oliver's fingers slide down to Felicity's hips, sliding her shirt up her body and off of her body. Much to Oliver's delight, Felicity isn't wearing a bra, which is incredibly handy for him.

His lips immediately attach to her left nipple, his hands gravitating towards her right breast. He sucks, twists and pays attention to both nipples. Felicity moans in delight, loving everything Oliver is doing to her. Oliver glances towards his girl, his woman, his fiancée, her eyes are struggling to stay open, her back is arched, her lips are open and a low moans are escaping her mouth. God, she's never looked more beautiful, Oliver thinks to himself.

Oliver leaves her breasts, much to Felicity's disappointment, but then, he begins to slide lower until he reaches her shorts. He opens her shorts and slides them off of her legs, Felicity helps him, as she raises her legs and helps deposit her shorts on the floor.

As her shorts lay in a heap on the floor, Oliver glares at her wet and sodden panties. His smirk widens as Felicity squirms under his touch, wanting his mouth and fingers closer to her clenching core.

Felicity badly wants to cum. She wants to feel Oliver's fingers inside her. She wants to feel Oliver's lips on her nether lips and her clit. She wants to clench around his cock, a multitude of times actually.

Felicity had never felt so hot, and so worked up before. This was probably the last time she would get to make love to her fiancée for six long agonising months.

Yep, it's official. This distance is going to kill her, Felicity thinks silently.

Oliver's fingers reach out and stroke the wet spot on her panties.

He digs his head further between her thighs, smelling her obvious arousal.

"You smell so good, so sweet and delicious. I can't wait to taste you," Oliver says, glancing erotically at his lady love. "Oliver… please," she begs.

His fingers reach the top of her panties, pulling them down her extraordinarily long legs and dumping them on the floor, probably somewhere near her shorts.

A smile appears on Felicity's face, as Oliver's breath reaches her pussy and makes her squirm even further.

Oliver stands up slightly, leaving his spot between Felicity's legs empty for just a minute.

He opens up his jeans, pulling them down, along with his boxers and dumps them on the floor, his shoes and socks follow.

Oliver returns to his spot between Felicity's legs.

There is now a pool of arousal on the bed sheets under Felicity's pussy. Oliver can see how hot she already is for him.

Oliver wastes no time, in pulling Felicity close to him.

His hands support the back of both thighs, as her legs are propped up slightly on his shoulders, opening her up for him.

Oliver glances at her bare pussy for a moment; Felicity mewls in response, practically begging for more. She wants release, so bad.

Oliver palms the back of both thighs, in hopes that it will soothe her. It doesn't.

Her pussy is so incredibly beautiful. Felicity likes to shave, so she always keeps herself bare downstairs. Oliver doesn't mind how she looks, as long as she feels beautiful.

Oliver's mouth descends on Felicity's quivering pussy; his lips immediately search out Felicity's clit. Felicity couldn't help the groan that left her mouth. Oliver's mouth always made her so hot and so wet for him.

Oliver's tongue leaves his mouth and trails around her clit, using all the tricks in his book.

Soon after, Felicity is cumming, as Oliver leads her through her orgasm. Felicity is breathless, but Oliver is not finished with her yet.

Oliver slides his index finger and his middle finger into her still quivering heat, Felicity immediately cries out at the intrusion. Oliver always knows what to do to make her cum, and make her cum hard.

Felicity couldn't help but let a smile appear on her face. Just the knowledge of Oliver being hers and only hers made her so incredibly happy.

Oliver quickly pulls his fingers out from her wet core, her juices covered his fingers, Felicity cried out as his fingers left her pussy. Felicity is just teetering on the edge once again. Oliver always knows how to push her buttons, sexually.

Oliver raised his fingers up to Felicity's eager lips, she licks his fingers clean. Oliver groaned in response.

His cock is now so incredibly hard, he can feel a small bit of pre-cum leaving his erect cock.

Oliver shuffles up the bed. His face is now aligning with Felicity's and he lowers his lips to hers. Felicity moans into his mouth, she can taste herself on his tongue.

Oliver's dick is so close to her pussy, Oliver can almost feel the heat of her core. He desperately wants to be surrounded by her.

Oliver grabs himself and slides himself up and down a few times along her lips, hitting her clit along the way.

He pushes himself against her entrance and slides into her in one thrust. Felicity cries out. She's never felt more alive or hotter than when Oliver is inside her.

Oliver rests against her shoulder for just a minute, letting her adjust to his long length and rather wide girth.

Oliver raises his head after several moments, looking at Felicity for approval; she nods gently at him before pulling his head down to hers and joining their lips once again.

Oliver pulls himself out of her, so the tip of his penis was resting against her lips, before shoving back inside her.

The pair continued their love making for about twenty more minutes before Oliver came inside of her and then collapsed onto her chest.

The couple are panting, but happy, so incredibly happy.

Oliver pulls out of Felicity before pulling her over to him, and planting her on his chest. Felicity sighs happily, as the pair wait for their breathing to return to normal once again.

Both Oliver and Felicity know that they don't have much time to bathe in their afterglow before they are summoned downstairs to join the little goodbye get-together, that Moira had organized, with the help of Thea of course.

Oliver's fingers rub the spot between Felicity's neck and shoulder, which always seemed to soothe her.

The pair had just started to shut their eyes, before shouting from downstairs alerted them.

"Oliver, Felicity, people are going to be arriving soon. Would you please hurry up?" Moira started. "Oh, and can you fetch Robert from his study too? If it isn't too much to ask," Moira finishes, sounding incredibly frustrated and stressed.

Oliver couldn't help but sigh. His time with Felicity is slowly coming to an end, at least for a little while.

The couple rose from the far-to comfy bed, and hurriedly and clumsily put their clothes back on themselves.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver glances at Felicity before opening the bedroom door and letting Felicity exit first, being the gentleman he is and all that.

"I'll go get your dad, and you can help your mom. She sounds stressed. Good luck," Felicity says, clapping Oliver on the back before making her way down the hall towards Robert Queen's office.

Oliver heavily stomped his way down the stairs, somewhat mad that his family interrupted his private time with Felicity. See, it's these times in life where you desperately need a house of your own. Having sex in the same house as your family can get… a bit tight for time, in more ways than one.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver glances over towards the kitchen.

His mother is scurrying around, trying to gather everything together.

Moira Queen is a perfectionist. She loves making a good impression. She hates when people hate her. Moira Queen is all about impressions, that's for sure, Oliver thought to himself.

Oliver potters over to his mother, seeing her glance up at him with a smile on her face. She quickly gives him a direction and tells him to help get everything together.

Oliver questions how many people she actually invited. Moira expertly dodges the question. That's what the Queen family do, dodge questions.

Oliver couldn't help but smirk at his mother. He had never actually seen his mother so frazzled, or at least not for a long time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity glances at the heavy wooden door of Robert Queen's office. There is absolutely no noise coming from Robert's office, exactly as you would expect for an office, Felicity thinks.

She raises her hand and bangs on the door multiple times, waiting for the much needed reply from Robert, which she eventually got.

There sat Robert Queen, on his satin covered chair, which is oh so grand, but fits the room perfectly, she thinks.

Felicity takes a second to admire the mahogany desk, which she can tell is old.

Everything about the Queen mansion screams magnificence and glory.

Robert is scribbling notes down on something, almost like he's completely unaware of her presence in the room. Felicity clears her throat, but Robert still doesn't look up. He continues writing on the most likely expensive piece of paper.

"Robert…?" she says, hesitantly.

Robert finally looks up from his desk. His face softens, and starts to look less cold. Felicity can definitely see where Oliver gets his mannerisms from.

Robert raises his chin, almost like he's asking what she wants with him. "Moira wants you downstairs. People are going to start arriving soon, and then we've got to go," Felicity says quickly. Robert nods quickly and tells her he'll be downstairs in a minute. Felicity stares at him for a few moments before leaving the very claustrophobic office.

The wood, the books, the smell of whiskey is so overwhelming in Robert's office. Typical man, she adds.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver is starting to get impatient. Most of the people, if not all of the invited guests had already arrivied, for this little 'goodbye' party.

Moira is currently still pottering around in the kitchen, probably waiting for Robert to come downstairs.

Oliver is sort of just hanging around like a lost puppy, waiting for Felicity to come back down.

If anyone looked at Moira and Oliver right now, they would pretty much look like the exact same person. They have very similar mannerisms.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thea is currently chatting to Raisa in the sitting room, both women stealing little snacks from the coffee table that Moira has generously laid out.

Felicity's mom, Donna is standing at the corner of the sitting room excitedly having a conversation with both Walter Steele and Malcolm Merlyn. Both men look eager enough around the very similar petite blonde.

Tommy Merlyn is sitting on one of the spare chairs in the dining room, chatting with Sara and Laurel Lance. Tommy kept stealing small glances at Oliver, just to make sure his best friend is okay.

Tommy has been pining after Laurel for a long time now, anybody could see that. Oliver included.

Sara looked somewhat awkward within the conversation. She desperately wanted what everybody seemed to have.

Quentin is currently out in the back garden taking a call, tough job being a police officer, Oliver commented silently.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity strolled downstairs, her eyes desperately searching out for her person, the man she loves with all of her heart.

Oliver notices his fiancée standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking a bit bewildered.

His eyes wander to the suitcases sitting just outside in the hall, he immediately feels that bit more depressed. His time with her is coming to close quite quickly.

Six months is a long time, he couldn't help but think.

Felicity makes her way over to Oliver, letting him know that Robert said he would be down in a minute.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A minute, Felicity huffed.

Turns out, Robert didn't end up coming downstairs for another twenty minutes, and by then, most people had said their goodbyes and good lucks.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver glances at Felicity, and Robert, he realises it is just about time to leave, to make their way to the docks and say goodbye, at least for awhile.

Oliver dials the taxis hesitantly, never taking his eyes off of his gorgeous fiancée, who is smiling gently at him.

The family decide to take a seat in the sitting room while they wait for their taxis to arrive.

The familiar beep of the taxis alerts the family to the oncoming vehicles that wait for the family outside.

Oliver grabs both Felicity's cases and Robert's cases; he brings them outside and places them in the boots of the taxis.

Robert, Moira and Thea ride in one taxi. Oliver, Felicity, Donna, Raisa and Tommy ride in the other taxi.

Moira, Thea, Raisa and Donna are already beginning to feel emotional.

Six months is such a long time, and not being able to talk to that person for six months is incredibly heart-breaking.

Oliver grips Felicity's hand tight, never wanting to let go.

Both taxis are filled with conversation; all occupants of both taxis are desperately trying to fit six months worth of conversation into one taxi journey.

Tommy, as per usual, is the light-hearted conversation maker. He makes both Felicity and Oliver feel much better. Tommy is going to have to be the light of Oliver's life for the next six months, Felicity thinks.

Raisa talks about all the different things she's going cook when Felicity and Robert arrive home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of the air is changing, letting the families know that they are closer to the separation that they are all dreading.

Felicity glances out the window.

The sun is starting to set, painting the sky a bright vibrant orange. Starling City often takes her breath away. She can smell the salt of the sea. She could hear the crash of the waves, as the taxis slowly came to a stop.

Oliver is the first out of the taxis, grabbing the suitcases and placing them on the concrete that leads to the pathways to the ships.

Both families get out of the taxis.

Oliver can see the Queen's Gambit proudly sitting on the water. He can see that it is prepped and ready to go.

Felicity grabs her case, holding the handle tightly in her hand. Robert grabs his own suitcase, also holding the handle tightly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thea has started crying already, the toll of losing a sister and a father for such a long period of time, is now taking effect.

Robert reminds everyone that they need to get going shortly.

Thea starts the reign of goodbyes. She gives Robert a quick peck on the cheek and a short hug, very brief. Thea grips onto Felicity for dear life, the tears now coming in full force.

Raisa shakes Robert's hand and she hugs Felicity, whispering a bit of Russian into her ear. Raisa is so incredibly motherly, she is always there for Felicity, whenever she's lonely or sad, or just missing Oliver.

Tommy shakes Robert's hand quickly, and grips Felicity tightly. Felicity has always been the sister he never got to have or never knew he wanted. Oliver has chosen the right one, he couldn't help but think.

Donna hugs Felicity tightly, rubbing circles onto her back, trying to soothe the sobs that are escaping Felicity's mouth and chest.

Moira smiles gently at her future daughter-in-law, gripping her tightly in her arms. Moira and Robert's goodbye is somewhat awkward, it's almost like they don't know what to do or how to handle things.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The family take a step back, and let Oliver and Felicity say goodbye, properly.

Oliver pulls Felicity close to him, by her hips.

She smiles up at him, a watery smile on her face. Oliver couldn't help but smile back, a lump already appearing in throat.

He glances down at her engagement ring, twisting it slightly before raising it to his lips and kissing the ring gently.

Felicity pulls him forward, cupping his jaw and giving him a gentle kiss.

The pair separate, trying not to get too choked up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert and Felicity take a grip of their cases once again, following the pathway of the docks and to the Queen's Gambit.

Robert lets Felicity go on first, she smiles gently at him, so very Oliver, she thinks.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, the boat is ready to go, and is leaving the harbour, leaving a devastated family behind it, just as the sun is about to go down.

Nobody knows what would soon happen to them and their family, nobody knows of the events that are soon to unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for your eyeballs! I hope you guys enjoy it. It's a bit of a filler, but it's a necessary chapter that needs to be done in order to build future details.

The sea is such a lonely place.

Felicity never thought, in her wildest dreams that she would feel this lonely and this disconnected.

She misses Oliver every single day, and Robert Queen isn't exactly the best of company.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert and the rest of the crew on board tend to keep to themselves. They perform their duties day after day; they don't question the reasoning behind it. They don't speak out against Robert or Tony Oregon, who happens to be the captain of the ship.

Tony is ruthless and assertive when he needs to be. But, you can easily tell that the entire crew on board take orders from Robert Queen.

Robert seemed to stay in his office day after day, rarely coming out. He didn't particularly address her much, but he was kind in passing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October 1st already, she's been travelling since the 15th of September, such a long time in reality.

The trip so far has been quite fascinating, Felicity thinks.

The amazing things she's seen and sees on a day to day basis.

Felicity's already come in contact with dolphins and whales.

Felicity has always been fascinated with marine life and animals, ever since she was a child.

When she was younger, Donna used to take Felicity to every aquarium that was around, especially on school holidays.

Felicity's always been spellbound by all the different shapes, sizes and colours of different sea animals.

Felicity couldn't help the smile that appears on her face, as she lies on the Egyptian cotton sheets.

As a child, Felicity desperately wanted to be a mermaid. Not the most realistic of dreams, is it?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity closes her eyes, hearing and feeling the waves crashing against the side of the Queen's Gambit.

The expedition has been amazing so far, Felicity brings up.

They've learnt so much about absolutely everything, from sea animals to ways that Queen Consolidated could use water as a way to help with expenses within and outside of the company.

Felicity must admit, Robert is a genius. The amount of things you could learn from that man is extraordinary. Robert is an extremely quiet man, but the knowledge he has in his head, there's only one word for him… amazing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity has been chatting to quite a few of the crew on the Queen's Gambit lately. They're all very friendly. Most of them have families; she even got to see a few pictures.

Felicity's always loved kids; kids bring a lot of joy to the world. But, that's just the type of person Felicity is. She has a huge heart, and has the ability to care for so many people, no matter what their flaws are.

It is definitely strange to be one of the only females on board the Queen's Gambit. Too much testosterone, Felicity says silently to herself, letting a chuckle escape her lips.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity's current mood? Well, that is easy. Felicity feels so horny. She's craving Oliver; she's craving his touch, his lips, and his… cock inside her.

A groan escapes Felicity's bare mouth; she hopes no one has heard her.

Felicity clamps her hand over her mouth, hoping no other sounds escape her. She can't exactly masturbate here, can she? It would be too… awkward.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity's hands slides down her light denim jeans, moving towards her backside and into her back pocket.

Felicity pulls some small photos out of her back pocket. She always tends to keep them in there. It somewhat feels like the people that are featured in these photos are with her, even though they are quite far away.

Felicity's eyes scan through the five small photos she keeps in her back pockets. She's always loved these photos. Her eyes tear up slightly just looking at them. She misses everything about home.

She misses her sister from another mister in Thea.

She misses her fiancée in Oliver.

She misses her future mother in-law in Moira.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first photo is one that she'll always cherish.

It is of her and Oliver relaxing in their bed together. They both look so incredibly happy together.

Felicity can't wait to marry him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second photo is of Thea and Oliver.

Their relationship is so unique, Felicity thinks.

They may argue on occasion, but both of them would do anything for each other.

A lot of families are either close or distant.

The Queen Family is a magical mixture of both.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third photo is of Moira and Robert.

They look so happy in this picture.

Robert's hand is resting on the bottom of Moira's torso, and Moira's hand is resting lightly on Robert's arm in an intimate gesture.

When Oliver and Felicity first began to date and it was starting to get serious, Felicity had met Oliver's parents.

To begin with, their relationship seemed a match-made in business Heaven; she never thought that their relationship was all that genuine.

But the more Felicity got to know both Moira and Robert, the more she realized how in-love they are with each other.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity's mind couldn't help but wander to what her future with Oliver would look like.

Would they divorce?

Would they have children?

Would they grow old together?

There are always so many questions running through her mind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forth picture is of Raisa, Tommy and Oliver.

Felicity loves this picture too.

Tommy is extremely photogenic. He's such a cheeky chappie, but he's as sweet as can be.

Tommy has a cover, but beneath all of his false bravado and cover stories, he's actually a very sweet guy.

Tommy had welcomed her to the family with open arms. He had been so sweet to her, and made sure that she was always comfortable.

He is one of the only people that can handle the Queen family well. He knows how to duck questions and make the conversation flow easily.

Oliver and Tommy are as thick as thieves; they've always been like that, apparently, according to Raisa.

Raisa is like another mother to everyone around the Queen mansion. She cooks, she cleans and she's just amazing to talk to. Raisa isn't just another worker, she's an amazing personality, such a unique person, Felicity says to herself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final picture is of her mother, just her mother.

Donna Smoak, what does one say about Donna Smoak?

Donna is another universe in herself. If you think Raisa is unique, Donna is something else.

Felicity loves her mother, even though they rarely see eye-to-eye.

Donna is the epitome of a feminine woman, Felicity is feminine, but she likes being comfortable and unique.

Donna is an amazing mother. Throughout Felicity's childhood, Donna struggled for money, especially after Felicity's dad left them high and dry. So, Donna took many odd jobs just to provide for her daughter and make sure she had anything she needed. Donna wanted her daughter to have everything she didn't have. Felicity's mother wanted to make sure Felicity succeeded.

Donna adores Oliver, and I mean adores.

Oliver and Felicity's mother get along so well. They share one big thing in common, and that's Felicity.

Both people want to make sure that their fiancée and their daughter has everything she could ever want.

Felicity adores both of them so much for everything they have done for her.

Oliver has made her incredibly happy, and Donna, even though the Queen family is rich, she insists on putting some money in for the wedding.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity is starting to lose the feeling in her feet, so she decides to get up and survey the deck of the ship… not that she's of much use of course.

Maybe Robert needs some help with something?

Felicity shuffles off of the way-too-comfy bed sheets, going to the edge of the bed. She grabs her shoes and shoves them on her worn out feet.

Felicity opens the door of her bedroom and glides out into the hallway, hearing some distant shouting.

Felicity's brow furrows, confused as to what is going on. She quickly brushes it off and makes her way to the deck.

The crew are scattered everywhere, a few smiling and laughing, others staring off into the distant.

Felicity feels awkward amongst the men, so she decides to go and visit Robert.

She quickly makes her way to Robert's office on the second floor; she knocks lightly on the thin wooden door… no reply. Felicity knocks several more times before deciding to head back to her bedroom.

She's never been more bored than she is right now. This is where a cuddling partner comes in handy, she thinks to herself.

Felicity shuts the thin wooden door to her bedroom before flopping down onto her bed. At least the sheets are comfy, she believes.

Felicity's eyes slowly shut, as the sun disappears under the horizon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shouting and screeching awakes Felicity, but she doesn't take much notice at first. Felicity blinks away the sleep in her eyes. She just assumes the crew might have gotten drunk again, and are a little too happy.

Felicity's ears perk up, trying to pick up on any details that may be needed… for future reference, in other words, blackmail.

The sea appears to be extremely rough. The ship feels as if it's being tossed side to side, and not in the good way. She begins to feel nauseous and a bit green around-the-gills.

Felicity glances down at the clothes she fell asleep in, they're a bit wrinkled, but not too bad.

Felicity sits on the bed for several minutes, zoning out for a little while, still not quite awake… at least not enough to respond.

She goes around to her bedside drawer, grabbing a book that looks somewhat okay.

Felicity used to like reading, but lately, she's gone off of it, mainly because she never seemed to have the time.

Felicity feels the thick pages of this book, smelling the old-styled paper, taking in every detail of the book: from the cover, to the binding and the illustrations.

She flicks to the first page, her eyes scanning the lines as she begins to read.

All of a sudden, the electricity burns off, the waves seem rougher and she can smell salt in the air.

Felicity is more confused than ever at the sudden turn of events.

The shouting outside seems to get louder, but she can't hear it. Everything has gone silent and numb, almost like everything is in slow motion.

Felicity hears something cracking below her feet. She glances down below her, seeing the material of the bottom of the ship start to crack.

It's then that she realizes that she's directly above the sea; she's in the line of fire.

Felicity's heart is beating rapidly, to the point of it actually hurting.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity's body sinks into the cracks of the ship, she can feel the coldness of the water, she is smacked in the face with the smell of the salt water, and she can hear people shouting in the distance.

Felicity's body spins past the propellers, just missing her by a fraction, as she is expelled from the Queen's Gambit.

Her head is surrounded by water, and she's not quite sure where 'up' is.

Everything is dark and cold, and it feels like she's going to die.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity can see the Queen's Gambit sinking below the surface of her the water, which gives her an inkling of where 'up' actually is.

Felicity swims for her life, swimming in what she thinks is up. Her head rises above the surface, she blinks to get rid of the excess water.

She's so confused, as water from above rains on her. A storm, she thinks. She should've known. In some strange way, she should've known. Felicity wishes she had never got on the Queen's Gambit.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Somebody… please… help me!" she shouts a few times. Her voice cracking as she tries to adjust. Her breaths are coming in pants, she's exhausted.

God, she just wants to shut her eyes and go to sleep. But, she knows she can't. She has to stay awake… for Oliver, for her family and for everyone who loves her.

"Felicity… Felicity… Over here," the voice of Robert Queen shouts, as Felicity spots him.

Robert and Tony are sitting side-by-side in the lift raft that was located at the back of the Queen's Gambit, before it had sunk.

The raft drifts closer to her, Robert's hand searches for her, Tony's too. She grabs on for dear life, as they pull her into life raft.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert stares at Felicity for a moment, checking for any injuries, he seems to be glad to see none.

He pulls Felicity to him, making her huddle into his side, as he whispered words of comfort into her ear.

Tony seemed frozen and in shock, not quite knowing what to say. Then again, nothing needed to be said. She never thought this could happen, but it did.

"It'll be okay Felicity, you'll get out of here," Robert whispers in her ear, rubbing her right shoulder. Felicity nods gently against his chest, as her eyes gently close once again, the events of the day finally catching up to her.

She doesn't think she's ever slept this much in her entire lifetime. She truly is exhausted.

Her stomach curls, thinking about what could possibly happen next.

She drifts into unconsciousness, as the waves drift her into a peaceful world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new piece of work from me will be up next Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I'm going to be posting a one-shot and two new chapters of 'Shipwrecked'. Thanks for reading, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the very first chapter of my new story!


End file.
